Not Now
by crossalf
Summary: Dua hari, waktu yang relatif singkat bagi Snape untuk mengurung Draco dalam kamar. Namun tidak bagi Harry dan Draco.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

**Not Now**

**Tak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut dengan rate M atau tidak. Tapi menurut saya, ini termasuk menjelang M. Au deh napa bisa bikin yang begini. Mungkin balas dendam karena saya sedang ditinggal Draco selingkuh ma Harry.**

Kaki kecil putih yang berbalut jubah dan celana hitam itu melangkah cepat di koridor kastil tua yang sekaligus menjadi rumah keduanya. Tak dihiraukan beberapa lantai yang ia temukan terdapat genangan-genangan air di sana, mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin. Terutama saat ia melewati sebuah kamar mandi tak terpakai. Kamar mandi anak perempuan yang telah dinobatkan menjadi rumah bagi Myrtle Merana. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau hantu menyedihkan itu dengan seenak hati gemar membanjiri seluruh ruangan kamar mandi bahkan sampai merambah ke koridor tempat lalu lalangnya para murid?

Ia sedikit berjingkat ketika menemukan bahwa langkah kakinya menimbulkan genangan air yang mencuat ke atas, mulai membasahi jubah bagian bawah. Tak luput dari itu, ia juga merasakan bahwa sedikit air telah memenuhi sepatunya, mengakibatkan rasa dingin menyeruak masuk ke dalam pori-pori telapak kakinya. Bergidik pelan dengan sensasi dingin yang ia terima, menghayati betapa sekarang adalah benar-benar musim dingin di bulan Oktober, dimana salju bertubi-tubi turun membasahi bumi tanpa berkeinginan untuk beristirahat sejenak saja.

Berhenti sebentar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kayu tipis, panjang, sekaligus elegan yang sedari tadi bersemayam di balik kantong jubah berlambang asrama kebanggaannya, tongkat holy. Mengacungkan tongkat itu ke bawah dan bergumam suatu mantra yang sekiranya dapat berguna untuk mengeringkan jubah dan sepatunya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari tidak sia-sia ia mempelajari mantra sederhana yang diajarkan sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama mereka di kastil tua ini.

Ikut ambil bagian, di pipinya terjalar sebuah rona merah yang seirama dengan tarikan senyum bibirnya. Bisa diakibatkan karena hawa dingin yang membuat kulitnya sensitif terhadap suhu udara sekitar. Begitu pun dengan kulit yang melapisi bibir mungilnya. Lebih merah dari merahnya Hogwarts Express. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak mensyukuri keindahan yang diberikan Merlin kepadanya? Keindahan yang membuatnya memiliki pesona dan ketampanan tersendiri, serta tidak dimiliki oleh laki-laki mana pun di sini.

Puas dengan buah mantranya, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik. Ketukan sepatu menggema di lantai-lantai koridor yang sedang kesepian karena ditinggal oleh sebagian besar dari murid-murid kastil untuk memanjakan otak mereka di sebuah desa yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung di penghujung minggu, Hogsmeade.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa pemandangan di jendela besar sepanjang koridor adalah suasana yang ia harapkan, tanah dan pohon terselubung selimut putih nan lembut, salju. Spontan, ia mengeratkan tali jubah yang menutupi kemeja kotak-kotaknya agar lebih merapati tubuh mungilnya yang segera menggigil menerima rangsangan angin musim dingin yang berhembus sedikit kencang melalui celah jendela besar.

Sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengaitkan tudung jubahnya agar berada tepat menutupi kepala dengan rambut hitam dan bertekstur tak karuan. Tangannya tersimpan rapi di dalam kedua saku jubahnya. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa perjalanannya tidak akan lama lagi, melihat tidak sedikit tangga bergerak yang harus ia turuni.

Ia menghela nafas lega karena telah mencapai anak tangga terbawah. Timbul penyesalan juga dalam benaknya, mengapa ia tidak menggunakan sapu terbang saja sebagai alat transportasinya untuk berpindah dari lantai atas ke bawah, dan sebaliknya. Namun kepalanya terburu-buru menggeleng dengan pernyataan bahwa tentu ia akan dianggap sebagai murid manja yang malas berjalan kaki untuk mengelilingi kastil. Apalagi dengan jabatannya sebagai Kapten Quidditch sekarang.

Ia meneruskan perjalannya dengan perasaan yang entah apa itu. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih megenai alasan mengapa ia bisa mempunyai ide dan keinginan seperti ini untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang seharusnya dilarang untuknya sebagai murid berasrama singa. Tak terkecuali bagi murid tetangga dengan asrama burung dan musang. Yang menempel dalam otaknya adalah, ia harus mengunjunginya. Itu saja. Dan untuk hal lain? Tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan nanti. Namun ia menginginkan apa yang dinginkannya itu bisa terlaksana.

Masa bodoh dengan para penghuni licik yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan karena penglihatannya di Peta Perampok masih awas, hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di tempat itu.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa tahu jalannya. Kembali ke masa dimana ia masih berumur duabelas tahun dan harus menyamar. Hingga ia masih ingat jelas lekuk-lekuk jalur yang harus ia lalui. Tepat seperti apa yang terekam dalam memorinya, sebuah pintu batu besar, tinggi, dan lembab berada tepat di depan kacamata bundarnya. Tak lupa suasana mencekam, mengerikan, menakutkan, dan hawa dingin yang jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan lantai atas ruangan ini.

Alis tebalnya berkerut mengingat-ingat sebuah kata sandi yang sempat ia dengar dari mulut besar kawan seangkatannya yang juga bernaung di sini. Remaja laki-laki bertubuh besar, doyan makan dan bertampang tolol, sempat memberitahukan kepada rekan seasramanya yang penampilan fisik tidak jauh berbeda dengannya mengenai kata sandi pintu ini ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di Aula Besar.

"_Darah naga_," gumamnya agak sedikit ragu. Ia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya demi mengharapkan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah benar. Untuk memberikan jawaban, pintu di hadapannya telah bergeser menjauh ke dalam. Ingatannya memang patut untuk diberikan peghargaan.

Agak ragu, ia memanjat memasuki ruangan lembab bernuansa serba hijau. Matanya bergerak mengamati apa yang ia temui. Mulai dari sofa, perabotan, balai-balai, karpet, dan sebagainya. Tak diherankan lagi bahwa ruangan bundar yang ia pijak detik ini adalah sarang para ular, Slytherin.

Puas memperhatikan sekitar, sebuah kesadaran menyentak kepalanya. Buru-buru ia memanjat salah satu dari dua anak tangga yang berderet sejajar di sudut kiri ruangan yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah ruang rekreasi. Dugaannya salah besar ketika membuka pintu kamar yang ia temukan setelah menaiki tangga sebelah kanan. _Kamar anak perempuan_, pikirnya.

Ia bergegas turun sembari melepaskan jubah asramanya dan segera menaiki tangga satunya, tangga sebelah kiri. Pada tanjakan kaki yang keduabelas, ia mendapati sebuah pintu tepat menghadap tangga, sedangkan di samping kanan dan kirinya masih terdapat pintu-pintu lain dengan motif yang berbeda.

Ia menyusuri pintu-pintu yang bersanding agak berjauhan dalam diam, menerka-nerka pintu mana yang akan ia masuki. Sejenak, mata emeraldnya tertumbuk pada sebuah pintu ketiga dari kanan tangga. Sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi keyakinannya, dan menurutnya apa yang ia yakini tidak pernah meleset. Kalau pun meleset, itu hanya sedikit jauh.

Takut menimbulkan suara yang mengejutkan, ia mendorong pelan pintu itu sambil berdoa dalam hati bahwa kamar yang ia masuki bukanlah kamar yang salah.

"Harry?"

Sekali lagi. Dugaannya tak pernah meleset. Ia merasakan sudah seharusnya ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, atau lebih dari itu. Melihat seseorang yang amat ia kasihi nampaknya tak cukup dengan hanya menghadiahkan hal sepele. Ia lebih rela memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang berjajar rapi, menimbulkan dua cekungan agak dalam membentuk di sisi-sisi pipinya.

Mematung di tempat dengan tampang bodoh dan ekspresi tolol. Tangannya yang menenteng jubah bergerak ke samping melemparkan benda itu entah di tempat tidur milik siapa. Dan sejak kapan ia mulai peduli tentang tempat tidur yang ditiduri kerabat remaja di depannya yang kini sedang mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi sama?

"_I miss you_," katanya, nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Tanpa ia komando, kaki mungilnya segera tertarik ke depan pelan-pelan hingga bunyi ketukan sepatunya pun sulit untuk didengar. Remaja berambut pirang di depannya hanya dapat memasang raut kebingungan yang jelas terpancar, tanpa mampu untuk disembunyikan. Jangan salahkan jika remaja itu tidak dapat mengindahkan perintah ayahnya untuk selalu memasang raut dingin dan logat bangsawan setiap bertatap muka dengan orang lain. Menanggapi kemunculan kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa ada kabar sedikit pun membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung dan darah tinggi.

Harry Potter. Dengan kemeja biru berantakan bermotif kotak-kotak yang sengaja tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana panjangnya. Dalam artian harafiah, agar terlihat lebih keren. Langkah demi langkah berhasil membawanya berada tepat di depan mata kepala remaja yang dulu biasa ia panggil _Ferret_. Sesaat ia terdiam, merasa seperti orang linglung yang kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk menghamburkan tubuhnya pada remaja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Draco Malfoy. Pipinya menempel pada dada atletis itu, mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman baginya. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak memisah lengan Draco agar dapat memeluk punggung remaja itu.

Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh remaja yang ia peluk sedikit menegang dan kaku. Entah karena terkejut dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba atau karena takut kepadanya yang bisa ia simpulkan bahwa ia tampak mengerikan di mata Draco, dilihat dari cara remaja itu memandangnya dengan alis bertaut tak terputus.

"_I miss you, _Draco," Harry berucap meyakinkan. Demi melihat lensa kelabu itu, kepalanya menengadah untuk mencari jawaban atas apa yang telah diucapkannya barusan.

"Merlin! Bantu aku untuk melihat dengan normal! Harry? Ini... benar-benar kau?" pertanyaan bodoh. Telapak tangan Draco bergerak menangkup pipi remaja pendek di pelukannya. Ia tampak tak yakin mengenai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Mungkin dengan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, bisa membawa saraf-saraf sensorik di telapaknya untuk segera mengenali kulit remaja itu, apakah benar kulit seorang Harry Potter, ataukah kuliy orang lain yang menyamar dengan wujud Harry hasil dari minum ramuan _Pollyjuice_. Jika hal itu pilihan kedua yang menjadi kenyataannya, maka tak sekali pun ia sudi untuk menyentuh kulit penyamar.

Bibir merah semerah sosis panggang membentuk busur setengah lingkaran.

"Dua hari tak bertemu ternyata membuatmu lupa dengan wajahku," Harry menanggapi, tanpa meluruskan garis busur lingkaran di bibirnya.

Draco membawa dahi mereka agar menempel satu sama lain. _Dingin_, pikirnya. Jemarinya menelusuri tengkuk Harry dan kembali lagi mengusap pipi mulus yang sedang merona. "Salahkan Snape yang menghukumku kelewat batas hanya karena aku menciummu di kelas ramuan."

Sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil menyelubungi tangan yang lebih besar. "Kau juga keterlaluan. Berani-beraninya kau menciumku saat pelajaran berlangsung. _Hell_, kau mengusik kelelawar yang sedang tidur."

Draco terdiam beberapa saat untuk menghayati apa yang dikatakan remaja yang ia kagumi. Bersamaan dengan itu, sinar kelabu meredup tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang tetap saja pucat. Betapa rindunya ia dengan omelan remaja satu ini. Dua hari, waktu yang sangat lama. Beruntung ia masih tergolong murid kesayangan Snape, sehingga hukuman menggosok kuali dan dikurung di kamar selama seminggu penuh tak perlu menimpanya.

Harry mengamati lekuk-lekuk wajah yang terpahat indah di depannya. Bagaimana bisa menciptakan sosok yang begitu tampan ini? Kelopak mata mengkilap tertimpa sedikit cahaya dari lampu minyak, alis coklat yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, hidung mancung tertanam dari belahan kedua mata hingga melurus ke bawah sampai di atas belahan bibir, kulit pucat pasi yang mengeluarkan aura vampir jika bukan seorang Malfoy yang memilikinya, bibir mungil melengkung dengan jalur yang tepat, dan dagu runcing tak seruncing bambu runcing, juga tak seruncing jarum jahit.

Jari-jari kaki Harry mencengkeram alas sepatu dan membentuk suatu pertahanan yang dapat menopang berat tubuhnya ketika ia mulai berjinjit hingga tumitnya terangkat ke atas. Kegiatan seperti itu harus ia lakukan dengan alasan perbedaan ketinggian antara mereka berdua. Ia mengenyahkan sepasang tangan kekar Draco demi meraih perbatasan pundak dan tengkuk yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat melingkarnya kedua tangan mungilnya. Bertumpu erat pada pundak Draco, kepalanya semakin mendongak ke atas hingga berhenti pada satu titik, bibir Draco. Agak memiringkan lehernya sedikit untuk dapat meraih bibir tipis itu sebelum akhirnya menekankan bibir merahnya yang haus akan sentuhan remaja berdarah murni itu.

Draco tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan menggoda hinggap di bibirnya. Terbukti dengan kelopak matanya yang secara kilat menjeplak terbuka dan membelalak lebar. Namun yang didapatinya bukanlah kilau emerald yang ia harapkan. Melainkan sang pemilik kilau yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi hangat yang ia dapatkan dari buah kerjanya sendiri.

Tak perlu berbasa-basi, otak Draco secara aktif segera mengarahkan lengannya untuk menyelimuti pinggang ramping Harry dengan sebuah pelukan yang mendominasi. Ia meraba kedua sisi pinggang Harry dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya seiring dengan balasan ciumannya di bibir remaja berkacamata bundar. Entah kata-kata apa di dalam kamus besar bahasa Inggris yang harus ia ucapkan demi mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengoyak hatinya. Mungkin hanya kalimat sederhana yang bisa ia dapati, _Your lips is my biggest weakness_.

Draco terus melumat bibir itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada si pemilik untuk membalas. Telapak tangannya tak hanya berdiam diri di tempat, melainkan mulai mengikuti tekstur tubuh Harry dari pinggang hingga ke atas rambut tak karuan yang menjadi pusat kecintaannya kepada remaja itu, lalu kembali lagi ke pinggang Harry. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk memusnahkan celah di antara tubuh mereka.

Tangan yang melingkar di lehernya mulai mencengkeram rambut pirangnya, sesekali agak sedikit kasar menarik rambut halus yang menjadi kebanggaannya hanya untuk memberi kesan bahwa pemilik tangan putih itu juga tak menginginkan celah di antara tubuh mereka tercipta.

Meski Harry yang memulai semuanya, tetap saja ia selalu kalah dengan sentuhan Draco yang sudah berada pada tahap melayangkan nyawa. Tak adanya ruang udara membuatnya lama-kelamaan mengalami yang namanya kesulitan untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai makhluk hidup, bernafas. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia harus mengakhiri kegiatan ini. Didorongnya pelan pundak Draco, memintanya beristirahat sejenak. Dan betapa leganya ia ketika tubuh mereka mulai terpisah, setidaknya sejenak untuk memperpanjang umur kehidupan.

Tak mau terpisah, Draco membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya meskipun getaran di tubuhnya akibat kegiatan barusan masih membekas entah untuk berapa menit ke depan.

"_Miss you too_, Harry," suaranya nyaring terdengar keras di telinga Harry, walau kenyataannya hanya sebuah bisikan pelan. "Dan aku juga merindukan..." mata kelabunya bergerak terpaku pada bibir Harry yang sedikit tertarik ke bawah.

Pipi Harry sukses membentuk guratan kemerahan yang disebut rona tanpa _make up_. Ia menyurukkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dalam pelukan hangat Draco. Mengusap-usapkan wajahnya sebentar untuk mencari kehangatan. "Oh, diamlah, Malfoy," hardiknya tak jelas di dada Draco yang berguncang pelan karena tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkekeh.

Mudah sekali rasanya untuk membuat Harry merona. Entah kenapa dengan melihat rona merah di pipi kekasihnya, membuat Draco semakin cinta dengan remaja itu. Ia baru menghentikan aksi terkekehnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit sakit dan menggelitik di bawah sana. "Uhm, Harry?"

Yang dipanggil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita duduk saja? Kakiku kesemutan," Draco mengiba dengan raut polos.

Ide jahil terlintas cepat di atas kepala Harry. Suatu kebiasaan yang rutin ia lakukan demi membuat remaja di depannya menderita, dan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Aku tidak mau," senyuman manis muncul, membuat Draco ingin sekali mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Namun apa yang ia rasakan di kakinya cukup besar untuk membuatnya mengurungkan niat busuknya.

Draco mengernyit agak meringis, merasakan telapak kakinya yang mulai cenut-cenut di bawah sana. Penyakit yang mudah ia derita karena terlalu sering berdiri. Apalagi di saat-saat ia bersama dengan Harry.

"Aku tidak mau, sebelum..." kata Harry memancing.

Malfoy muda itu bertanya dengan raut wajah yang masih sama, polos. "Sebelum? Sebelum aku menciummu lagi?" mengingat Harry yang tak segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kakinya yang mulai mati rasa.

Harry hanya menanggapi gurauan Draco dengan memutar bola matanya. Susah sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan remaja satu itu untuk tidak mencium dirinya barang semenit pun. "Bukan itu. Tapi sebelum... sebelum aku melakukan ini!" ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan melepaskan pelukan Draco, menunduk sebentar untuk mencari dimana letak kaki lawan bicaranya, disusul dengan injakan keras di kaki itu.

"Ouch!" Draco berteriak kesakitan. Tak mampu juga mengejar Harry yang telah beringsut lari dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan tawa lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Merlin, ia sangat suka melihat kekasihnya tertawa, walau dalam hati ia sangat jengkel terhadap apa yang dilakukan remaja itu kepadanya.

"Sakit, eh, Draco?" Harry menirukan ekspresi yang diciptakan Draco, muka polos.

"Harryyyyyyyy! Rasakan pembalasanku!" Draco berlari terpincang-pincang ke arah remaja yang kini sedang duduk santai di tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit di kakinya ia hiraukan. Tentu saja ia hiraukan, mengingat kakinya yang sudah mulai mati rasa akibat kesemutan.

"_NOOOOOO_..." Harry berteriak kencang. Tibalah pembalasan sang Malfoy dan itu berarti kejadian buruk pasti segera menimpanya. Kesimpulan terakhir, ia tidak akan suka itu. "Dracoooo! Stop it!" ia tertawa tanpa bisa dicegah, "S-stop! Draco, stop! Hahaha..." dengan Draco yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya diiringi tangan remaja itu yang sibuk meraba-raba dari bagian leher, perut, pinggang, dan lengannya.

Berusaha membuat Harry kewalahan dengan pembalasannya yang paling ampuh, menggelitik tubuh Harry yang sensitif terhadap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kegelian. Merasakan kepuasan tersendiri dengan perbuatannya, ia hanyut dalam tawa bersama Harry. "Akan kuhentikan kalau kau minta ampun padaku."

"T-tidak! Tidak ak-akan!" Harry menjawab susah payah. Dari dulu ia paling tidak suka jika Draco memperlakukannya seperti ini, membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa bisa mencegah hingga butir-butir kristal mengalir keluar begitu saja dari manik emeraldnya. Tangannya susah payah menghentikan kegiatan tangan pucat yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau begitu keras kepala," Draco menghentikan aksinya ketika dirasa cukup dengan melihat air mata yang muncul sedikit deras. Ia menghela nafas panjang, meredakan tawa yang semakin lama semakin terdengar lirih dari mereka. Digantikan dengan keseriusan mengamati wajah manis dan _cantik_ yang ada dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. Dan, tentu saja tak lama kemudian warna kemerahan muncul lagi di pipi yang cekung itu.

Biru es yang dingin namun hangat bertemu dengan kilau hijau emerald yang tidak mirip sama sekali dengan warna hijau lumut dari ruangan yang mereka tempati, memahami arti dari tatapan satu sama lain, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga mereka terlarut dalam suatu masa yang disebut keheningan dan lamunan panjang.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Sebegitu besar kah rindumu padaku, hmm, Harry?" suara laki-laki yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan lagi memasuki masa pubertas, melainkan telah dewasa itu akhirnya membuyarkan keheningan yang telah lama menyelubung.

"Mungkin kau lupa kalau aku memiliki peta yang bisa mengantarku kemana saja, Draco?" Harry tersenyum manis. "Dan kau benar. Aku memang merindukanmu. Sangat."

Alis coklat Draco terangkat sebelah ketika merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengelus lembut tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya berdesir hangat masuk ke dalam permukaan pembuluh darah, hingga mengalir menuju organ pusat dari sumber kehidupan, membuat jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari detak jantung seseorang yang sedang berlatih mengejar dan menangkap _snitch_. Ia menemukan alis yang satunya juga ikut terangkat menanggapi tengkuknya yang ditekan kuat oleh si pemilik tangan, membawanya untuk selangkah lebih maju mendekati hembusan nafas lawannya yang semakin lama semakin terasa hebat mengembun pada kulit pucatnya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kedua bibir kembali bertemu, memberikan kecupan yang dibuat sehangat mungkin pada Harry. Meski tak harus begitu, kecupan bibirnya pun sudah lebih hangat dari bibir Harry yang _notabene_ terasa dingin disertai manis yang masih tertimbun, mungkin akibat perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh dari menara atas hingga ke bawah tanah, tempatnya bersemayam. Jangan lupakan kalau sekarang masih musim dingin. Berhubungan dengan musim dingin, tentu setiap orang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Salah satu cara yang telah Harry resmikan sebagai cara paling ampuh untuk kembali menghangatkan tubuhnya adalah dengan mengumpankan dirinya ke dalam sangkar ular. Sempurna!

Kemeja hitam Draco yang tadinya mulus tak ternoda kini berubah lusuh dan berantakan sana-sini, dasi dengan warna sama yang mengikat lehernya juga telah melonggar, berakhir dengan terbuang tak berdaya di sampingnya. Melihat dasi yang telah sirna, tentu menjadi kebabasan tersendiri bagi Harry untuk membuka sedikitnya tiga kancing teratas kemejanya.

Tak hanya diam bagai patung es, Draco semakin erat merapatkan tubuh mungil yang ditindihnya. Tangannya menelusuri apa yang bisa ia temukan hingga membuat kemeja motif kotak-kotak itu tersingkap agak lebar. Kesempatan emas digunakannya untuk menyentuh kulit putih yang telah lama tersembunyi di balik kemeja itu, menikmati hangat yang ia dapat ketika tangannya mulai bergerak ke atas, menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

Sempat ia rasakan napas Harry yang tertahan di dalam bibirnya demi menerima getaran dari sentuhannya di balik punggung halus itu. Hampir saja lupa bahwa ia harus memperdalam ciuman mereka, diiringi dengan tangannya yang kini mulai berganti haluan ke depan, menelusuri perut Harry hingga ke atas. Ciumannya beralih menuju leher kekasihnya saat dirasa lawannya hampir mendekati kematian, memberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas sejenak. Tak lupa memberikan tanda di setiap jejak bibirnya di leher yang kini telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Harry merasa bahwa ia harus memvonis dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah gila. Gila akan Draco dan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Ia harus menghentikan ini. Tapi tidak. Ia lebih memilih akal tidak warasnya dengan menyayangkan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Ia mengangkat dirinya ke atas, menerpa tubuh Draco yang ada di atasnya, dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain dalam posisi duduk yang terasa janggal baginya, mungkin Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak mau menderita, ia kembali membawa remaja itu untuk ikut rebahan di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Akal sehatnya telah hilang entah kemana ketika ia menemukan tangannya berusaha untuk membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Draco dan berbisik pelan di sela-sela ciuman Draco, "Aku milikmu, Draco," senyum merekah di bibirnya yang merah delima saat dilihatnya Draco sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun segera berlalu karena remaja itu kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan kecupan hangat, mungkin juga panas.

Siapa yang tak mau menerima mangsa yang dengan sepenuh hati menyerahkan dirinya pada sang predator? Bodoh jika menolak. Hal yang serupa dialami oleh Draco. Ia menemukan seluruh kancing kemejanya telah terbuka saat ciumannya bergerak turun ke bawah leher Harry yang memeluk lehernya sendiri dengan erat. Pikirannya jauh melayang entah berapa kilometer dari kastil tua ini. Namun terhenti pada suatu tempat dimana ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Ia baru sadar mengenai keberadaan mereka. Di kamarnya. Kalimat yang lebih jelas, juga di kamar kawan-kawannya. _Bloody Hell_! Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berakibat fatal bagi dirinya, juga Harry.

Ciumannya segera berhenti, dengan sangat terpaksa, begitu juga dengan gerakan tangannya. Sempat ia melihat kilat kekecewaan di mata Harry. Ia mengusap bibir mungil itu sebelum menciumnya sekali lagi. "Aku harus menghentikan ini, Harry," ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang telah terbuka.

Harry berusaha untuk menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya akibat kegilaannya yang hampir memuncak. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, memunggungi remaja yang kemejanya telah tertutup kembali. "Kenapa?" suara kekecewaan terdengar menusuk gendang telinga Draco, ia tak suka ini. Namun ia juga tak mau jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan amarah Snape nantinya.

Tak mau Harry salah paham, ia memeluk remaja berambut berantakan itu dari belakang. Meraih dagunya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku tak mau kau pulang tanpa nyawa, Harry. Tak bisa kubayangkan hukuman apa yang akan kau terima dari Snape jika ia tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan. Terlebih lagi, di asramaku," ia meraih bibir itu lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang lumayan lama.

Harry hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu dalam diam, mencoba memahami permintaan Draco. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit terluka ketika dengan tiba-tiba Draco menghentikan kegiatannya tadi. Namun ia bukanlah orang yang egois untuk tidak menuruti keinginan remaja itu, meski rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. "Aku mengerti," ia memberikan sebuah senyuman manis, yang Draco ketahui merupakan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan sedih begitu," Draco menjejeri remaja bermata emerald itu, meraih sisi wajah Harry dan memamerkan sebuah senyuman. Benar-benar senyum tulus dalam hati yang jarang dibagi pada orang lain, bahkan untuk ibu dan ayahnya sendiri. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau kau masih belum puas, aku akan membuatmu lebih puas dari yang tadi. Tapi tidak sekarang, Harry. Tidak di sini. Mungkin besok? Di asramamu?" ia memasang wajah tanpa dosa, tentu saja membuat Harry gemas akan sikapnya.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah manis dengan rambut yang semakin berantakan dari aslinya. Harry tertawa renyah mendengar gurauan Draco. Setidaknya rasa sakit di hatinya sedikit terobati. "Kau mau bunuh diri? Tidak, Draco. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu," ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau di kelas transfigurasi tepat setelah makan malam? Setahuku, koridor di kelas itu selalu sepi pengunjung saat malam," Darco menyeringai penuh makna. "Bagaimana?"

"_Shut up_, Malfoy. Kau membuatku malu," Harry tak kuasa untuk tidak memukul dada remaja berambut pirang di sampingnya. Draco selalu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menetralkan suasana dan membuatnya tertawa berkali-kali tanpa lelah.

Pukulan Harry di dadanya bukanlah sebuah pukulan yang berarti, melainkan sebuah belaian halus, menurut Draco. Ia membawa Harry ke dalam pelukan, mengecup rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu meraih dagu remaja itu agar bisa menatapnya. Ia menatap tajam mata emerald itu, mencari keindahan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya membuat kilau emerald itu terpejam karena desakannya untuk kembali mencicipi bibir yang telah sedikit membengkak itu, "Kau harus segera kembali, Harry," katanya di sela-sela kecupan-kecupan lembutnya.

"Aku pasti sudah kembali dari tadi jika kau tidak menggodaku terus, Draco," Harry menggumam pelan, namun tak juga memisahkan bibirnya yang tak mau diajak berkompromi untuk menjauh.

"Sekali lagi, Harry. Hanya sekali," Draco membawa sang singa kecil untuk ikut terhanyut dalam hangat bibir tipisnya. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali mereka berciuman dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir, hingga membuat bibir yang indah itu terlihat membengkak. Bukan salah orang lain jika nanti mereka mengira bibir Draco dan kekasihnya seperti habis disengat lebah saat berjalan di koridor.

"Merlin! Potter! Bagaimana kau bisa mencium Draco, di sini?" sebuah suara rendah namun menggelegar memaksa kedua sosok yang terlena dalam buaian asmara itu dengan spontan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sementara si pemilik suara mematung di tempat dengan jari telunjuknya bergerak bergantian, teracung ke arah Draco dan Harry.

"_Oh, shit_!" umpat Draco pelan. Harry hanya bisa memalingkan muka, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Karena menurutnya hal itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Draco untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mengingat Draco lah yang menghalanginya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu hingga menemukan bahwa dirinya dan Draco sedang kepergok berciuman di asrama yang bukan tempat tinggalnya.

**-END-**

**Thanks to :**

**Rafi, **_**love you**_** too. Aku juga ga habis pikir. Ternyata Harry sama ganjennya kayak Lavlav. Hahaha.**

**Sensou, **_**Petrificus Totalus!**_** Jiakakaka. Ini udah rate M, Sen. Menyedihkan ya? Emang. T.T Hik hik hik... Sen harus tanggung jawab! #lhoh?**

**Kakak Shanty tersayang walau sering nyebelin, kayaknya emang bener deh, itu toko leluconnya dari hadiah Harry menang turnamen. Hihihi. Nih kalo nggak percaya #lemparin buku**

**Ai Hinata, maafkan daku yang tak bisa membuat sekuel. Tapi ini udah bikin lagi dengan rate M lho. Ckakakaka. Makasi ya.**

**Thia, this is for you. Maap, aku lagi males bikin sekuelnya. Lagi males #muka polos**

**Pucca, aku udah bikin fic berkali-kali, tapi dimana batang hidungmu? Katanya mau bikin, huh? Buruan BIKIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Sposalizio, Draco itu emang sebenernya nggak pernah romantis. Karena dia tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa isi hatinya. Hanya perbuatan lah yang harus dibuktikan bahwa dia mencintai Harry. Nyiekekeke. Emang beneran gitu? #PLAK**

**Ta, yang jelas reaksi Ginny dkk bakalan pingsan, terus mampus deh. Bwahahaha.**

**Arisu, hiks, hiks, hiks... Masalahnya, hape saya ilang. T.T Makasih sarannya ya. XDD Emang dibuat cepet sih alurnya, biar cepet selese. Tapi kalo emang kenyataannya lebih menarik dibikin multichapter, akan saya pikirkan bagaimana memperoleh idenya. Ho'oh, ho'oh. Lain kali kalo nulis, bakalan ditunjukin perasaan Harry lebih dalam.**

**Bby, bisa-bisa aja, kau, Beb. Wakakaka. Keep reading juga untukmu! XP**

**Kak Demon, #hug balik Mumumumuaaaah. Asal Kk tau, fic yang kemaren muncul gara2 abis baca ficnya Kk juga. Makasih, Kakaaaaak sayaaaaang. :* Alf tunggu chap berikutnya!**

**Kachel, KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Miss yuuuuuuu muah muah. Awawawa juga. Hihihi. Draconya jadi manis semenjak dia tinggal di rumah Alf. Kalo di rumahnya Kk kan dia disiksa terus. Jadi ya, gitu deh #dicekek Kk Wahahaha. Nulis Draco's POVnya lain kali aja. Kalo nggak males. Nyiekekekek #cekek Kk**


End file.
